Episode Eleven Dark
This is the second episode of season two, and the elventh episode in the series overall. This is the second cross over episode, and the first Halloween episode of the runaway series. It takes place the same time as Episode Forty Six. Previous Episode: Episode Ten Next Episode: Episode Twelve Plot Carolina, Nicco, Ethan, Austin and Chase sit in the Academy and watch a horror movie. James and Victor lay in bed and watch the same movie. Klara, Kevin and Josiah sit in the basement and play cards. That Night in an underground cove off of Virgina's coast, a coffin opens and a vampire with a hat that says Mr. Hallo's Eve puts a spell that travels over a 2,000 mile radius and reaches New York, New Jersey, Delaware, Maryland, North and South Carolina, Georgia and Florida. Suddenly real monsters such as Vampires, Evil Witches, Zombies, Werewolves, Mummies, Evil Bats and Birds, Skeletons, Spiders and Frankenstein all appear in several places. Nick Fury catches it all on Satellite. A Frankentstien attacks the Academy, Carolina, Nicco, Ethan, Austin and Chase run, Old Lace joins them as they run into the basement and meets Klara, Josiah and Kevin. James and Victor go into the hall and are attacked by Bats and Birds, the Frankenstien, they barely make it through the back way and into the basement with their friends. Nick realizes he doesnt have enough team members and calls the Runaways, Carolina answers and informs him they have already been dealing with a Frankenstien and Evil Bat and Birds, he lets Carolina, Chase and Old Lace stay there and fight those, but gets Nicco, Austin, James, Victor, Ethan, Klara, Kevin and Josiah all to agree to help out. They all get devices and Carolina, Old Lace and Chase head outside the Academy to fight Frankenstien, and Evil Bats and Birds, Nicco, Austin and Ethan teleport to North Carolina to fight some evil witches, James and Victor go to Georgia to fight off to fight vampires, and Klara, Kevin and Josiah go to South Carolina to fight some Mummies taking over a museum. Nick Fury finds Samhain and attacks him with a jet but Samhain uses Telekinesis to make him crash, Nick jumps out, alive. Carolina uses Telekinesis to throw Frankenstien off a cliff. Old Lace eats bats, and Chase shoots down Owls, Eagles and Crows. Nicco uses magic energy blasts to kill witches, Austin shoots fireballs and kill one and Ethan breaks the neck of one. James uses his super sonic to kill a vampire, Victor uses his gun and kills several. Klara, Kevin and Josiah go to South Carolina to fight some Mummies taking over a museum. Klara wraps mummies in vines, but a Mummy kills Josiah, leading Kevin to get angry and kills several mummies. Nick tells them all to return to him. They do and Billy, Teddy, Kate, Elijah, Tsu, Josh, Z'Reg, Cassandra, Carolina, Nicco, Austin, James, Victor, Ethan, Klara, Chase, Old Lace, Kevin and Josiah all appear and Nick tell them they must defeat Samhain. Victor pulls out his gun, and Billy flies up as a distraction, Nicco flies up too and Samhain throws fireballs and shadowballs at them. Victor shoots a Fire, Ice, Wood and Metal in a vampire killing combo that sets an explosion on Samhain before he gets a chance to see it coming, the smoke clears and he is gone and they all celebrate! Halloween is over and all left over monsters die, Nick gets a sad report that the death count was close to 7 thousand and it became big news. Carolina, Nicco, and Klara stay up that night in the lounge and watch a christmas movie. James and Victor go to bed, Ethan and Austin go to bed, Chase and Old Lace go to bed, Kevin sits outside, mourning Josiah, his best friend. At the end of the night, Carolina kisses Nicco, but she tells her she is straight. The earth moves on from Halloween.... Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Kate Bishop Cassandra Lang Tsu-Zana Elijah Bradley Z'Reg Josh Foley Nick Fury Samhain Austin Garde Carolina Dean Nicco Minoru James Santini Chase Stein Old Lace Victor Mancha Ethan Edwards Klara Prast Josiah Bradley Kevin Cole Category:Season Two Runaways Category:Episodes